Until We Meet Again
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: It's been years since the two have seen each other, when they realize it's the other, how will they react?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own every one of the people you don't recognize, and some of the ones you do I might own personalities, to. But unfortunately, Disney owns the ducks and everyone else you do know. They beat me to them!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG as of now, but will be raised later on. It will be raised because this story will contain cursing and, later on, violence. This story will also contained attempted suicide and possibly rape. If any of this offends you, please do not read. You've been warned about it all now. I will also label the top of the chapters if they contain any violence, attempted suicide and possible rape so you can skip the chapter if necessary for you.  
  
A.N. I know people can get offended easily so I wrote that so no one could blame me. This prologue is short, I know, so I will post the first chapter later tonight so there can be more to read. Also, this story has been inspired by the author (I FORGOT THE PEN NAME!!!) of "A Real Duck." If you haven't yet read that, I suggest you do, it's awesome, and I'm in love with it. Anyways, Enjoy the prologue:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orion stood tall in the large locker room. It was filled with hockey players, tryouts. The Ducks were sophomores this year, and even they had to tryout for the new team. But Orion knew they would be good enough for him to take them all, along with a few new people, more girls, hopefully.  
  
"As you all know, today is the first day of tryouts. Tomorrow is the last. Today you will all show me what you are good at so I know what you can and can't bring to the team. And tomorrow, I will place you on teams, according to how well you do today, to scrimmage. Good luck to you all and I hope to see some of your names on the list I will post on Friday." Orion spoke to everyone. The ones dazing he had a feeling wouldn't make the team. Most were, except for the ducks, and one other girl.  
  
The girl sat there, staring up at the coach. She loved hockey and wouldn't zone out, even if the coach asked her to. She was a striking beauty, her hair a golden brown, always bringing out her magnificent brown eyes that were held within rims of green.  
  
The girl's breath caught in her throat when the door flung open and a young man stepped inside. Wait, was that?  
  
"Sorry I'm late coach Orion. Buckley wanted to speak to me." The young man threw his stuff down next to the girl.  
  
She had gotten a good look at his eyes before he sat down next to her and his hockey gear. "It's alright, Adam. But not again, you got that, Banks?" Adam Jonathon Banks.. 


	2. Reunion

****

**_A.N. This chapter contains Italian wording every so often. You can either guess what the words really mean, or wait/skip down to the end to read the meanings. I would've put them up here but I don't know what or how many words I will be using as of now cause I'm writing this chapter while writing this. Yes I know Italian, I'm taking it in school and am a full blooded Italian American, and just incase, I have an Italian dictionary next to me. LoL. Enjoy the chapter:_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-Reunion-**

Adam looked around at the people that stood next to him. So this was his hockey team. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the people chosen. The Ducks were great to him and he enjoyed their company, it was all the new people he disliked. Because the Varsity players from the year before all made Varsity again, the Ducks got stuck with freshman and one other sophomore.

He looked in the new girls direction. He had never actually spoken to her, so he didn't know her name, but she looked familiar to him. She reminded him of the girl he met when visiting his cousins in Italy. The girl was a native California girl, but moved with her parents at the age of 4. They met in a restaurant when Adam ordered a "Dancing Cow," instead of a hamburger. 

The girl was beautiful in his eyes, but he had not seen her since his summer in Europe. They kept in touch, for a while anyway, till she moved and forgot to give him her new address and he guessed lost his. He almost felt as if he was in love with her, he knew her well enough; they were best friends for that summer and the 2 years following. It had been 3 years since they spoke, the Junior Goodwill Games was the last time he remembered receiving a letter from her. In the letter she promised to write to him to tell him her new address as soon as she found out, but that was the last time he heard from her.

Back on track, Adam looked over at coach Orion. "You dazing off, Adam?" He asked him. 

Adam watched as the girl turned from her spot next to the goal as defender and looked towards him. "Sorry coach, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I want to see you in my office after practice, Banks." He ordered before blowing his whistle once more to start the scrimmage. Adam watched as the puck flew from one end to the other, then he looked back at the girl. She was staring at him, and before Adam knew what was happening, Luis ran into him at full speed, knocking him over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam opened his eyes at the soft voice. It sounded so angelic as it rang in his ears. 

He noticed his helmet gone, along with the female defenders. "Yeah, I think so. I'm Adam Banks." He took the glove off of his right hand and held it out for her.

"I know. I don't forget that easily, Balla Vacca." The girl laughed, disappearing before Coach Orion and some worried Ducks appeared above him. 

He sat up quickly and called out after the girl. "Aurora, wait! Fiammata!" He stood and skated off after her. 

Aurora stopped and turned to face Adam. "It's been a long time." She said when he stopped next to her.

"Yeah it has. Why didn't you ever write?" He questioned. 

"There was a fire. At my house just before we moved. My parents were in it when it happened. They died, and I was able to go inside the house when the fire was out, the only thing of mine still in tack was my pictures of our summer together and just your letters, the envelopes were burned and I couldn't find your address. I'm sorry." Aurora finished crying. Her hand was at her forehead blocking her eyes from Adam's view.

"Hey," Adam bent down and looked up into her face. His right hand still ungloved, he placed it under her chin and lifted her head up, "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." He pulled her into his embrace. Even in his pads he could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her and being soaked up into his skin. "Shh…" He kissed the top of her head as the tears slowly made their way into a puddle on his jersey.

"God, you must think I'm a basket case now." Aurora laughed, taking the glove off of her right hand and wiping her eyes.

"No, I think you're very brave. That must be why you're here at Eden Hall, your godparents live around here, if my memory serves me right." He smiled.

She smiled back at him as the tears finally faded away. She remembered he could always make her smile, and it was only him who could make her laugh when she was in tears. "I missed you, Vacca." She laughed, hugging him once more, but now with a smile on her face.

"I missed you, too, Cagna."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**_A.N. Kay, here are the Italian words in order as seen above._**

****

**_Balla Vacca- the best translation I found of Dancing Cow_**

****

**_Fiammata- Blaze (meant for Aurora's speed and determination on the ice)_**

****

**_Vacca- Cow (special nickname for Banks. Don't ask, I just came up with it! LoL)_**

****

**_Cagna- simplest translation, Bitch, (her special nickname cause I'm making her personality like mine, bitchy, its also my nickname at school)_**

****

****

**_-*~*-Angel-*~*-_**


	3. Explaining a Love

A.N. No Italian in this chapter, I dun feel like walking all the way to my room to get my dictionary. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please, can you all do me a favor? If you take the time to read my story, please review. I haven't yet met an author who doesn't like their stories review, and I personally love to hear feedback, bad or good. So please, click on the button at the bottom and take 30 seconds to write a review. Sorry if I sound a little mean, I just love getting feedback for my stories. 

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Soon, the scrimmage had been over and everyone left to change. 

"Hey, Banks?" Russ asked when the guys had all gathered into the boys' locker room.

"Yeah?" Adam questioned from his locker that was placed in a corner of the room.

"How do you know Aurora? I mean, we just met her today." Russ said.

"Old friendship." He answered.

"How old?" Guy asked.

"I was a Hawk when her and I met." He answered. "What was that, 5 years ago? Almost 6."

"That is old." Fulton said.

"How did you guys meet?" Charlie asked.

"I told you guys I went to Italy to visit my cousin one summer right?" He was answered with nod and yeses from his friends around him. "Well, I went to a restaurant to order take out for everyone and I accidentally ordered a dancing cow instead of a hamburger. Anyway," He said after the laughs, "Aurora was standing behind me waiting to order and helped me with what I was. We were friends that entire summer, the beginning to the end. Afterward, we kept in touch. Around the end of the Goodwill Games was the last time I had received a letter from her, I sent her back one and never got anything back. She had moved, that's what she told me, but I just found out that her house had burned and soon after she moved to another place, America actually, New York." Adam spoke as he changed out of his hockey gear.

"Wow. I guess you guys had a really strong friendship to last 3 years writing letters to each other." Ken said.

"We did. Guys…" Adam trailed off. "Do you think," his voice was coming back, "Do you think it was wrong of me to have loved her?" His voice was soft as he asked the question he most wanted an answer to.

"No, she was your best friend. I love all my best friends." Charlie said.

"Not in that way, Charlie. I was in love with her." Adam walked over to Charlie's locker as he spoke to him. 

"No wonder you distanced yourself from all of us during that summer. You lost your first love." Guy thought.

"Yeah, I did." Adam turned around to face Guy. "I lost the only thing I truly loved."

"Wha-" Portman got cut off when Adam walked out the door in a rush. "What did he mean by that?" He turned to his teammates. 

"I don't know." Charlie said looking at the closed door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, what's up between you and Adam?" Connie asked Aurora.

"What do you mean? We're just really old friends, since he played on the Hawks, yeah, I think that was the name of the team." She answered from her locker that was next to the other new girl's, Kiera.

"Oh, you must have been really good friends for him to have remembered your name." Connie said.

"We were, I met him when he was visiting Italy, I was living there then." She said.

"Question." Julie said.

"Answer." Aurora laughed.

"Ha ha, not funny. What does fiammata mean?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, is it like some nickname?" Kiera spoke.

"It was my nickname during that summer. Vacca started calling me that after we played our first hockey game against each other at the local school. It means Blaze. I don't know, he said it was because of my determination and speed when I was in my roller-blades." She answered with a confused look on her face. She shook her head and smiled. She remembered the first time he called her that. It made her feel special in his eye, like no one was better to him than her.

"What does Vacca mean?" Connie questioned. 

"Cow." She answered laughing.

"I don't even want to know." Kiera turned to change.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+****

Adam waited for Aurora to come out of the locker room before he walked to his dorm. He had wanted to speak to her. Tell her he once loved her and that if she would let him, he would love her again. He wanted to love her again.

"Hey, Adam." Julie walked out of the locker room.

"Hey, Cat Lady, is Aurora still in there?" He asked not wanting to be standing there for no reason.

"Yeah, she's almost done. Hey, I have a question for you." Julie said.

"What?"

"Why did you give her the nickname Blaze? She said something about her speed and determination in hockey, but it doesn't really explain it." She said.

"Jules, I wanted her to be mine, and giving her the nickname, in a way, I did. I was the only person she has ever let call her Blaze." Adam smiled.

"Wait, did you-" Julie was cut off as Aurora walked out laughing with Connie and Kiera about something unknown to the two.

"Hey, Adam." Aurora looked up and spotted him.

"Hey, Ray." He called her by her nickname used by their other friends from Italy. "Walk with me." He said.

"I'll see you girls later." Aurora called over her shoulder at the giggling trio. "So, why'd you choose me out of the four of us girls to take a walk with?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Well, I kind of need to talk to you." Adam answered. "Besides, you're the most gorgeous one out of you girls." He flirted.

"Are you flirting with me Adam Banks?" She asked accusingly.

"What would you do if I was flirting?" He asked.

"I would flirt back." She turned her head to look at him just as the smile melted off his face. She smiled, whole-heartedly. 

"Then I'm flirting." He turned to look at her. "Aurora." He was able to say just before she pushed her lips into his.

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. It's kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I truly am enjoying writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review now that you finished reading. Bye!_

***~Angel~***


	4. Old Memories

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update, if you've been following along with my other story 'Sketchbook' you'll know why it's been taking me a while to update this. Once again there is no Italian in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter I promised about a week ago. Enjoy: 

P.S. things in +_+ mean flashback. Just thought I'd say that just in case you didn't catch on.

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Aurora pulled away from Adam. Her right hand lay on his chest, the other around his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyes were still closed when their lips parted. Breathing heavily, Aurora whispered, "Wow." 

"Uh-huh." was all Adam could manage. His eyes were still closed. He feared of opening them, afraid it was all another one of his vivid daydreams. Scared of losing her once more.

It was night already, a full moon stood up proudly in the sparkling sky. A shooting star passed overhead, the two not realizing. The garden they were standing in was deserted. Picnic benches fading slightly in color as the lampposts hit them with the small light. The two were too wrapped up in their minds to realize dinner had already passed. Curfew, they'd break it, make up some excuse if caught, but they wouldn't even realize it with the way they were staring intently into each other's eyes. 

Adam pulled Aurora closer to him, both her arms wrapping tightly over his collarbone. "I always used to love it when you let me hold you like this." Adam whispered into her ear. 

She shivered slightly at his heated breath. "I used to love it when you kissed my hair." She giggled quietly, "Like you are now." She sighed contently. 

"I used to love it when you whispered stuff to me, like it was a secret only I could know." He said, continuing to kiss her hair.

"I used to love it when you looked into my eyes." She said, pulling away so she could look into his stunning orbs of blue. "I could see right to your soul." She whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

"Can you still?" He closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into her soft and warm hand.

"Yes." His eyes open when she spoke softly. To him her voice was one of an angels, she was an angel. Her hazel eyes showed all her emotion, even when she willed them not to. Her hair was golden, always sparkling in the light. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she was an angel, and he didn't know better. She was sent down from God for him, and only him. He was the only one God would give such a beautiful creature to, for he was the only one who could love her as much as she could him.

"Come on." Adam stepped back and pulled lightly on her arms until he let them drop to grab her hands. "I want to show you something." He said walking backwards, still looking at Aurora. 

"Where are you taking me?" She asked walking with him.

"You'll see."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the secret place. Adam had placed his hands over her eyes to keep her from looking. It was a surprise he knew she'd love, one he would love also. 

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Adam." She moved her hands to the one of his that was covering her eyes. She pulled lightly, just enough to get him to remove his hand.

It easily slipped off of her face, her eyes widening and jaw dropping at the landscape in front of her. "Adam…" She whispered. 

"Amazing memory I have, huh?" He asked with a smile. He pulled her over to the closest park bench.

They were at the local town park. It was filled with green trees, all ready for the leaving season, and the pond. The ducks pond. The one Adam had taken her to when she visited him during the winter. They had spent an incredible time there.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+****

"Adam! Don't let go of my hand." Little Rory spoke to her best friend. 

"You know how to skate." He said circling her while on his.

"Yes I know how to, I just never have on a lake before."

"Pond." Adam corrected.

"Whatever." She said when he came to a stop in front of her.

"Don't worry, alright? I won't let anything happen to you." He said as they started to skate. "Keep skating, I'm going to do a lap, I'll be right back." He said taking off.

Aurora did as he told her, she kept skating. "Adam!!" She screamed as her blade caught in a crack. She wouldn't fall in, it wasn't big enough, but she was caught nonetheless. 

"Shh…." Adam whispered, coming up from behind her and bending down to loosen her caught skate. When done, he stood back up to face her. They stood close to each other, Adam's arms wrapped around the shaking girl. "You're safe as long as you're with me." He whispered.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"I am."

"You are what?" Adam asked, intrigued by her sudden words that broke their comfortable silence.

"I'm still safe as long as I'm with you." She smiled.

He smiled back…

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. Hope you guys like. I'll try my best to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I truly am sorry for not updating sooner. Don't forget to go click the 'Go!' button on the bottom and take 30 seconds to write your review, I'll even let you time it, lol! Not like you need my permission, but whatever. Bye all!!!_

***~Angel~***


	5. Revalations

A.N. I just have a reply to something Bottles said.

Bottles- don't mean to be rude, but you're right, you can't do math. They're in tenth, sophomores, and to be a sophomore you have to be 15. They met when they were 9, the year before Adam became a Duck. Kay? Thanks for the 3 reviews.

Kay everyone, enjoy this chapter!

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

Adam and Aurora walked back to the Eden Hall dorms later on that night. It was after eleven and curfew was ten thirty. They didn't care. They walked hand in hand to the girls' dorm building, only dropping hands when they walked up the opposite sides of the steps. They clasped their hands together again when the bar separating them disappeared. Adam opened the door for Aurora letting her walk in first. They were silent the whole way.

He opened the door to the stair well, once again letting Aurora walked in first. The door shut tightly behind them as they began their journey up the stairs. "I had a great night, Aurora." Adam said as they continued to walk. 

"Me, too." Yet once again, Adam opened the door to exit the stairwell, letting Aurora walk through first. "You've become such a gentleman. Opening doors for me and everything." Aurora laughed as they walked to her door, swinging their held hands. 

"Well, I've grown up, you've, too. But, um… can I come in for a few minutes? There's something I want to talk to you about." Adam said as Aurora reached for her key. 

"Yeah, come on in." She opened the door and walked in. She threw her keys onto her bed.

"Where's your roommate?" He questioned.

"She left the school. Explains why that side is empty." She said turning on her lamp.

"Oh, I couldn't see it in the dark." Adam said somewhat shamefully. "Um… can we turn the lamp off? It's kind of easier to talk about this if I can't see you." Adam walked to the empty bed and sat down on it. 

"Alright." Aurora said unsure, sitting down on her bed after turning the lamp out. "What's wrong?" She asked looking in his general direction trying to find him in the dark.

"Nothing's wrong, per say. There's just something I need to tell you. Um… Aurora, you know how I always used to call you fiammatta and blaze?" He questioned starting up at what he thought was the ceiling.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you why you only let yourself call me that." She spoke strongly. 

"That'll be explained in what I have to say. Aurora, you know how I've always been protective of you, right? Well, I guess somewhere along the way, I started to protect you because I didn't want anyone to be considered yours, except for me. I never let anyone call you that because in a way, it made you mine, cause only I could. Uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Adam surprised Aurora by sitting next to her on her bed; he laid down, holding his body up by his left arm. He brought up his right hand, brushing away a strand of hair that happened to fall in front of her eyes. He traced her face with his fingertips, letting them linger over her lips. He leaned down placing a kiss on her lips with just enough force to show her he meant it. "I love you." He whispered pulling back.

"When?" She whispered, breathing somewhat hardly.

"When what?" He asked.

"When did you fall for me?" She said.

"I was eleven when I realized what it was, these feelings." He laughed lightly, "Please don't tell me I confessed this all for nothing." He said with his voice back.

"No, you didn't for nothing. I, uh, I'm in love with you, too, Adam." She said leaning upwards and kissing him once more, forcefully. They started breathing hard, pressing up against one another with a strong force. They were in love, that was that to them. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Adam walked into his dorm room the next morning after waking up early still in Aurora's room. He shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. He smiled, shutting his eyes, remembering the sensations he felt only a few hours before. He felt like he was floating as he walked to his bed, his eyes still shut. The smile seemed to be permanent on his face. 

"Nice of you to join us, Adam." He spun around quickly hearing the voice. There on the other side of his room, sitting/sleeping on his roommate's bed was more than half of his hockey team.

"Hey, Fulton, guys." He addressed them. "What's up?" He asked unsure, his smile faltering. 

"Oh, nothing. We just stayed up the whole night waiting for you to come back. You never even told any of us you were leaving! Where'd you go?" Luis asked.

"Aurora and I went out to take a walk." Adam turned around picking up the clothes that were lying on his bed. He moved them around, making his bed in the process.

"Speaking of Aurora, around ten thirty Julie and I went to go talk to her." Connie started.

Julie finished for her. "Yeah, any ideas as to why she wasn't there?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, we were out till after eleven."

"Then why didn't you come back when you walked her to her room?" Charlie questioned walking over to Adam. 

His cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I slept there last night. Problem?" He turned away from Charlie, knowing he was blushing a deep crimson. 

"Oh, my God. Adam, did you get laid?" Portman stood up, crossing the room to where the pair stood. When Adam didn't answer it confirmed all their suspicions. "You did! Adam had sex!" He exclaimed.

"Congrates, buddy. You've become a man." Luis said patting Adam on the shoulder. 

"Not sure I should take that as a compliment from you, Luis." Adam spoke to his friend.

"You should. You should." 

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. It's a short chapter, but I hope you all like it. Haven't been able to update in a while because I've been in a writer's block and my wrist is getting worse. If you've read Sketchbook, you know what happened to my wrist. Well, now I know for sure that I have tendonitis, which is a swelling of the tendons from using it too much. I hope to have another chapter to this story and my others up by the end of the week. Loving all the reviews so far, keep it up! Love ya guys!!! Bye for now,_

***~Angel~***


	6. Hopeful Surprise

A.N. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, two replies to two reviews I wanted to answer. 

Pitaqueen- this story isn't anywhere near done. I plan to have a lot of conflicts come their way, but I'm not saying more.

_Crazy4nc128- in this chapter I hope to answer your question as to who Adam's roommate is._

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

The week went by in a daze for the ducks. Adam couldn't stop thinking about Aurora and Aurora the same about Adam. They felt strong and confident about their relationship, and slowly were showing it to the school. Some girls were jealous of Aurora, some felt her as a threat to their boyfriends, and some admired her. 

No one knew of Aurora's dark past, not even Adam. The whole while they had written letters she contemplated on telling him. Now, she felt no reason to. It was over and done with.

"Hey sweetie." Adam said catching up to Aurora in the hall. "What do you want to do this weekend?" He kissed her cheek, practically demanding the awes from the girls around them. 

"Hang out, see a movie. I don't feel like being active this weekend. Just happy our game isn't till Monday." She said pushing the doors in front of her open. 

"Why don't we see if we can get the others to come to a movie with us?" Adam said. 

"Alright. Sounds like it'll be some fun." Adam noticed her down and out mood. 

"You okay?" He pulled her over to a bench that was on the side of the walkway. They sat down and Adam turned to look at her. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be alright." Adam said, comfortingly. He lifted her chin up and turned her face to the side, using his other hand, he wiped away her tears.

"It's not going to be alright, Adam." She said, her voice cracking on almost her every word.

"What is it then?" He gulped.

"I'm late…" she whispered, but he still heard.

His face went pale as he thought about what that meant. He quickly regained his composure. "Um, why don't we go to the store then. We'll get a pregnancy test and so we can be sure." He stood, pulling her hands so she would get up.

"You mean you're not angry?" She asked hopefully, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course not. It's more my fault than yours." 

"I wish all men were as understanding as you, Adam." They heard a voice behind them. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I heard." Julie replied.

"Thanks, girl." Aurora hugged her. 

"Just take care of yourself. We might have a little duck on the way." Julie laughed. Aurora joined. It was one if the times that week her spirits felt high. What with Adam saying what he did and Julie accepting, she felt like she was on the top of the world.

"Come on, let's go to the store now." Adam pulled her away from Julie and into his arms. He hugged her for a moment, then dropped his hands to hers and together they walked off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Pregnancy test, pregnancy test." Aurora mumbled to herself while looking at everything in the isle they were standing in. "Ok, got it. We can go now." Aurora felt uncomfortable with all the stares from the women and men standing in the isle. She felt the pressure of what wasn't right.

They walked to the counter, hands still together. Aurora slowly lifted her hand with the box in it up to the counter. She placed it down. "That'll be $6.50 (I don't know the price of pregnancy tests.)." The man behind the counter said.

Adam reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten. They waited patiently for the change when the man opened the register. "Come again." They walked quickly out of the store and to Adam's car. 

"Do you mind if I said I felt a little embarrassed in there?" Aurora asked letting the breath of warm air leave her chest.

"Not at all, I did, too." He started the car and drove back to the school in silence.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

****

They soon arrived back at the dorms; contemplating in their minds whose room they should go to. "Mine. Charlie's usually out around now." Adam suggested, they did not need any more run-ins with ducks.

"Alright." Aurora's voice shook.

"Hey, it's alright. You scared?" He asked her. They still sat in his car. She nodded. "There's no reason to be scared, kay, sweetie? I am, too. But just think for a moment. This might be the best thing to happen to us, and the fact that it's now, shouldn't change anything." Adam rationed. 

"Yeah, you're right." Aurora whispered. "I just… I don't know what I want, you know? I'm not sure if I don't want to be pregnant. I know I love you, and if I am, we're going to have a baby. And if not, well, then we saved ourselves and you're family a lot of money and sleep." Aurora joked.

"That's right. Just think of the brighter stuff that would come out of this. Come on. We don't want Charlie to come in during this." Adam opened his door and quickly ran around to the other side before Aurora could open the door. "Me lady." He said reaching out for her hand. She took his and let him pull her out of the car. "Got the bag?" He asked.

"Yeah." They walked hand in hand to Adam's dorm room.

Adam took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Anyone home?" He called opening the door slightly.

"Yeah." Charlie called back. "But I'm leaving soon. I have a date tonight."

"Oh, the first after Linda." Aurora said pushing Adam into the room. Adam gave her a look as to say 'why are we staying, he's still here.' She gave him a look that said 'wait. He's leaving now.'

"Hey, Aurora." Charlie said sitting on his bed and putting his shoes on. "You two have fun tonight." He called over his shoulder after grabbing his jacket, keys, and walking out the door. 

"Okay. Give me the bag." Aurora said in a rush turning to Adam. He handed her the bag and watched her walk to his bathroom. He sat on his bed and waited for Aurora to come out of the bathroom.

Three minutes later she walked out and to where he sat, he timed it. "The directions said to wait for four minutes. I've up to fifty seconds." She explained sitting next to him on the bed. "Hold me." She leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and for the next three minutes and ten seconds they sat in silence. "Time's up." He whispered. "You ready to check?" He asked her. She shook her head against his chest. 

"Come in with me?" Her voice sounded strangled. 

"Yeah." They stood and walked to the bathroom door; which she had shut on her way out. Adam pushed the door open and they walked in with they're hands clasped. "Do you want to look or should I?" Adam asked.

"I will." She said starting to pear over it, but turning quickly with her hands at her eyes. "I can't. You, please…" She said sounding somewhat desperate.

"Baby." He said quietly, a smile appearing on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"That's just it. A baby."

**_~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~*8*~_**

_A.N. Hope you guys liked. Okay, this chapter was kind of rushed. I know, but I couldn't let them stay lovey dovey cause it was starting to make me sick. Don't forget to review! Bye for now!_

***~Angel~***


	7. A Little Slip

A.N. Hey guys, it's Thursday, that means the weekends almost here and I might be able to get on at home! Yea! Anyway, just thought I'd try to get the next chapter up. Enjoy:

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"A what?" Aurora looked up at Adam from where he held her in his embrace.

"A baby, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. 

"Are you sure?" She questioned, turning around in his arms and looking at the stick that lay on Adam's dorm bathroom.

"This is what we have to go by now. We'll make an appointment with the doctor to find out for sure. Okay, Aurora?" Adam let go of her when she lifted the test and tossed it in the trash. 

"Okay. Um, I'll call now so I can get an appointment for next week." She answered.

"Yo, Adam. Where you at man?" They both heard Russ when he screamed throughout the dorm.

"You don't have to be so loud man. I'm right here." Adam opened the bathroom door, holding his right ear as if in pain. 

"Hey, Russ." Aurora walked out behind him.

"Hey, girl." Russ pulled Aurora into a hug. 

"I'll see you later, Adam." She looked towards her boyfriend before walking out of the room.

"Bye, baby." He yelled to her as the door shut tightly. "Why you here, man? Didn't I say to knock before coming in?" He walked to his bed after making sure the bathroom door was shut behind him.

"Sit, dude." Russ said on Charlie's bed and instructed Adam to sit on his. "Julie said something earlier today, something about the ducks. About there being a new one?" Russ pondered.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, dude." Adam's brow broke into a sweat. His breathing became ragged. But Russ didn't realize it.

"I thought you'd be the one to know about another new member. Oh. Well." Russ said.

"A new member?" Realization hit Adam. "Oh, no, there's not going to be another hockey player anytime soon." Adam slipped, but Russ was oblivious to practically everything.

"Alright man. I'll see you at practice Sunday morning." Russ got up and left.

That was close, Adam thought. He picked up his phone and dialed Aurora's dorm. 

"Hello?" She answered the phone. 

"Hey, Rory." Adam said calmly and in a low voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Aurora questioned softly.

"Russ heard something." He waited as he heard Aurora's gasp. "He said, Julie said something about a new hockey player. I told them there wouldn't be one for quite a while. But, Aurora, we have to tell them. You can't play hockey pregnant." Adam said in a calm voice.

"We do have to, but, Adam, I want to find out for sure first. Baby, I got homework. I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up before Adam could say anything. 

He pulled the phone away from his ear. "What'd I do?"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Short, but you try writing in a thirty minute class period. I'm going to try to write more tonight and bring it in to school tomorrow so I can post it at lunch. Hope you guys liked, and don't forget to review. 

~*Angel*~


	8. Confessions

Aurora walked out of the dorm building; her head held high, she was going to the doctors today. After she had gotten off the phone with Adam she called the doctor and asked for the soonest appointment, they told her to come anytime within the next three hours. 

She ran into some ducks, smiled as they passed and kept on her way, nothing was going to keep her down.

Soon, almost twenty minutes later, she arrived at her doctor's medical building, noticing the small amount of cars in the parking lot. She walked into the building, her head dropping a bit as she noticed all the stares, but it didn't bother her much. She was going to find out if she was pregnant. 

_____*******

Adam slowly dropped the phone back onto the hook. The look in his eyes was one that gave off a desperate need, what that need was; only he knew.

He stood and walked to the bathroom, smiling as he reached for the test they both left laying here when Russ walked in. He reached for it and threw it in the trash can, taking the edges of that bag, he tied I shut and walked out of the room. He threw it in the big garbage bin in the front of the boys' dorm building, still smiling.

"Adam," he heard someone panting as they shouted his name. 

"Hey, Julie." He said turning around and looking at the blonde haired girl. 

"Aurora just called me and told me she was going to the doctors to find out, she told me she didn't want you to know." Julie said while catching her breath.

"What!?" Adam shouted and everyone in the area turned and stared at the two. He looked around and bent in close to Julie. "Why did she want to tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know. But go anyway, Adam. I know that if any girl in this school were her and didn't tell you and you found out, they'd want you there, I know I wouldn't want to hear the news on my own." Julie said. 

Adam gulped and brought his hand down his pocket, still being aware of all the stares. He felt around and soon found what he was looking for, he's keys were still in his pocket. "Thanks, Jules." He smiled.

"No problem, now go!" She said and he took off. She smiled as she watched him run as fast as he could to his car.

_______*********

Aurora sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come; when the door slowly opened she thought for sure it was her. "Adam." Her voice caught in her throat. 

"Thank you." He said to the woman who brought him to the room. He turned to face her and spoke the answer to the question that showed on her face. "Julie told me. But, why didn't you tell me?" he asked the question that plagued his mind.

"Because." She said.

"Because why?" He pried.

"Because I don't know, Adam!" She said loudly breaking out into tears.

"Oh, Rory." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him from where she sat on the examining table.

"I'm so scared Adam." She said burying her head into his chest that he barely heard her. "I'm so afraid of what will happen if we are going to have, a, a-" her voice choked and she skipped over the word. "I'm scared of what we'll have to give up, what we will have to go through. I'm scared of what will happen if I'm not. Adam, there's no way around this fear." Aurora said.

"You're right, there's no way. But, baby, shutting me out in something I want so much isn't the way to end it. I'm scared too, baby, I'm scared so much, but… this is what's supposed to happen, if it's a yes or a no, we're supposed to go through this. Sweetie, together, we can help ease each other's fears." He lifted her head, catching a glimpse of a smile in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, "Ti amori, Aurora." He said.

"Anche ti amori." Aurora spoke with as much passion as Adam had. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear there, but what she also saw was the love he had for her, and it made her smile.

"Good afternoon, Aurora." The doctor chose that moment to walk in.

"Hello, Dr. Jameson." Aurora said as Adam moved from her front to her side and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "This is my boyfriend, Adam." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hello, Adam. I'm Aurora's doctor, Dr. Jameson." The woman spoke to him.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling at the doctor.

"You, too." She nodded her head smiling. "Now, Aurora, what seems to be the problem today?" She asked turning her attention back to her patient.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said after breathing in and out a few times.

"Well, let us take some tests and we'll find out." Dr. Jameson said.

________********

"I want to know." Aurora whined a day later.

"We'll find out soon enough, baby." Adam laughed at his girlfriend. She had been complaining the whole day. They had been everywhere, trying to get their minds off the question they wanted the answer to. They had been to the ducks pond, to the ice rink and to the coaches' offices where they told coach Orion the whole story, the truth.

"Are we going to tell the rest of the team?" Aurora asked, sitting up on Adam's bed. They went to his dorm room after they made their last stop. 

"Before or after we know?" Adam asked.

"Before." She said confidently.

"I'm up to it if you are. They are going to ask why you're not playing." Adam said.

"I want to tell them." Aurora said standing up and swaying a bit.

"You okay, Rory?" He asked steadying her with his whole body.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, I must've stood up to fast. Come on; let's go round 'em up." She smiled and they left to find the rest of the Ducks.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Here are the Italian sentences I wrote from memory:

Ti amori, Aurora- I love you, Aurora.

Anche ti amori- I also love you.

Okay, so I'm getting back on track with everything. I noticed that this story needed another chapter so, I wrote this and I'm writing more soon. It should be up, anytime, I dun want to make any promises because I broke them last time. So, Bye!

~*Angel*~


End file.
